110815-Of Flush Feelings
14:15:07 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:15 -- 14:15:22 AG: Hey, Serios 14:16:07 GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... 14:16:25 AG: What the fuck am I doing? 14:16:34 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. The. Question. 14:16:51 GG: I. Do. Not. See. You. So. How. Am. I. Suppose. To. Assess. This? 14:17:14 AG: Last night I told Lila I love her 14:17:20 AG: She kinda 14:17:26 AG: Rejected me 14:17:34 GG: I. See.... 14:17:52 AG: I didn't get much sleep 14:18:12 AG: I mostly just banged my head against a wall 14:18:31 GG: That. Does. Not. Seem. Productive. For. Aiding. In. Rejection. 14:18:58 AG: I know 14:19:12 AG: But I just feel so fucking stupid 14:19:24 AG: What was I expecting!? 14:19:35 GG: Admittedly. I. Have. Been. On. The. Opposite. Side. Of. That. Interaction.... I. Had. Never. Thought. How. Miss. Libby. Felt. When. I. Did. Not. Initially. Return. Her. Feelings.... 14:19:37 AG: Her to say that she felt the same way? 14:19:47 AG: Hm 14:19:49 GG: It. Was. A. Possibility.... You. Had. To. Try. 14:20:03 AG: I culd've waited 14:20:09 AG: *could've 14:20:28 GG: True... But. Perhaps. Bringing. It. Out. Now. Cleared. The. Air. 14:20:52 AG: Meh 14:20:56 AG: I don't know 14:21:15 GG: If. Nothing. Else. You. Went. As. Direct. As. Possible. Which. Is. Commendable. 14:21:28 GG: As. Long. As. You. Did. Not. Go. As. Direct. As. Miss. Libby. Initially. Did. 14:21:35 GG: That. Would. Be.... Distressing. 14:21:37 AG: What do you mean? 14:22:27 GG: The. Problems. With. A. Seer. Feeling. Flush. You. For. Would. Be. That. She. Had. Already. Seen. All. The. Interactions.... It. Initially. Damaged. The. Chances. Of. A. Relationship. 14:22:55 AG: Great 14:23:08 AG: Now I feel like even more of a doof 14:23:24 GG: How. So? 14:23:52 AG: What if say something stupid in the future 14:24:24 AG: What if Scarlet gets to me, and I kill the entire team? 14:24:32 GG: Are. You. That. Powerful? 14:25:32 GG: I. Thought. You. Were. Having. Issues. With. Cannibals.... I. Do. Not. Think. You. Could. Handle. The. 19. Of. Us. 14:25:45 AG: Yeah 14:25:52 AG: I know 14:26:04 GG: Do. Not. Worry. Then. On. Uncertain. Futures. 14:26:21 GG: We. Are. Making. Our. Choices. Now.... Some. Good. Some. Ill. 14:26:40 GG: Some. Perhaps. Both. 14:26:55 AG: Do you think this'll make things awkward between me and her? 14:27:14 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. Her. Well. Enough. To. Know. How. She. Would. React. 14:27:41 GG: If. You. Keep. Pressing. It. Though. It. Could. Become. Awkward. 14:28:11 AG: Hm 14:28:24 AG: I'm just worried 14:29:19 GG: There. Are. Greater. Things. To. Worry. About.... Confront. These. Feelings. And. Learn. To. Accept. Them.... I. Am. Trying. To. Learn. The. Same. Of. My. Anger. And. Rage. 14:29:56 AG: Oh, right, with all the Prince of Rage stuff? 14:30:23 GG: Well. I. Am. Trying. To. Learn. It. Without. The. Use. Of. The. Power. First.... 14:31:30 AG: How do I learn about freedom and individuality? 14:32:21 GG: That. Is. Not. A. Question. I. Can. Answer. 14:32:38 AG: That sucks 14:32:55 AG: Well, I need to go and think about my life 14:32:55 GG: I. Take. It. This. Relates. To. Your. Knight. Of. Breath. Status? 14:33:00 AG: Yeah 14:33:07 GG: Have. You. Tried. Asking. Your. Sprite? 14:33:27 AG: They're too busy arguing with eachother 14:33:35 GG: Try. To. Get. Them. To. Focus. Then. 14:34:01 GG: Though. Isn'T. It. Just. One. Sprite. Still? 14:34:15 AG: Yeah, just one sprite 14:34:29 AG: But I put my dead grandpa and dead mom in it 14:34:45 GG: So. I. Recall. You. Mentioning. Somewhat.... 14:34:51 AG: So, two people, seperate minds, one body 14:35:30 GG: In. Either. Case. Get. Them. To. Understand. That. You. Are. Their. Decendent.... Get. Them. To. Focus. On. You. 14:36:10 AG: That's gonna be a challenge 14:36:32 AG: Well, I'm gonna go and think about my life 14:36:50 AG: Later, Serios 14:36:57 GG: Think. Well. Then.... Do. Not. Regret. Your. Decision. 14:37:12 AG: Bye 14:37:17 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:37 -- Category:Serios Category:Mike